1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket, a screen spacer, and a display device with a gasket and a screen spacer, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a gasket, a screen spacer, and a display device with a gasket and a screen spacer in which an electromagnetic interference is efficiently shielded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a television, and a notebook computer have a display device for displaying images. Such electronic devices often employ a flat panel display device as a display device.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, as a representative flat panel display device, displays images by using electrical and optical characteristics of a liquid crystal. An LCD device has advantages of thin thickness, light weight, low power consumption, and low driving voltage, and thus it has been widely used in a display industry.
An LCD device sensitively reacts to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) that causes an obstacle in device performance due to emission or conduction of an electromagnetic wave. In order to shield electromagnetic interference, an LCD device enhances a grounding ability by contacting a gasket attached to a ground pad of a circuit board to a top and bottom chassis made of a conductive material. A gasket for improving a grounding ability may be formed at a height sufficient to contact a top chassis.